Exhaustion
by carved in the sand
Summary: I'll carry you away {kakasaku week!}


**_ exhaustion _**

"Thank you _so_ much. For today. And-"

"Sakura it's fine."

"I'm being a bother."

"Is that not the usual routine for you?"

Her cheeks dusted red as she bit her lip, and she tucked her head between the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Sleepily, the pink haired girl pressed her cheek into his clothed neck. He hadn't worn his jounin vest for training, which made her glad. The neck pads wouldn't have allowed her to rest this close into him. Sakura wasn't sure when she'd ever gotten a piggy back ride from Kakashi, but she was considering exhausting herself and twisting her ankle on a regular basis.

His hands, warm and rough and _utterly_ distracting, cupped her upper thighs to keep them at his waist. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck lazily, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. She'd stopped wincing with his ever step, as the movement jostled her injured ankle, but now it had mostly dimmed away.

Having no chakra sucked.

Then again, the dull throbbing of her ankle and weariness was well worth her position. Especially the position of his hands. And his _smell!_

The medic's nose was filled with his scent even through the breezy night. Hatake Kakashi smelled excellent sweaty. It was a distinctly masculine and grassy that warmed her insides. "Shut up take my apology, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura threatened halfheartedly

"Stop worrying. Today was a good day," Kakashi answered. She could hear the smile in his voice.

The late summer air night wasn't quite chilly, but still managed to raise goosebumps on her arms and the exposed skin where her boots didn't meet her shorts. She could feel fall approaching in the coolness.

Konoha's lights were beginning to go out, except for downtown, where lanterns and oil lights were lit and it was still as noisy as ever. She loved living here to be honest, amid the noise and chaos that melted into a cacophony of beauty that the calmer and less populated parts of the village could never offer. She was also closer to her teammates without having to actually move in with any of them. Their apartment buildings were just a few minutes away from her own.

...and she'd _always_ been jealous of the view that Naruto's apartment had. Sakura could see the entirety of the village from his windows. During spring mornings, they poured in light almost angelically. She was a sucker for a good view. It almost made up for her abysmally small apartment. Almost.

Sakura's eyes trailed over the market stalls still in business, the apartment buildings tall enough to brush against the night sky, and Kakashi's unmasked profile. His forehead protector had been stuffed into one of his kunai holsters, so his silvery hair was falling into his face. She could even make out the fluttering of his eyelashes every time he blinked.

She stopped the worrying of her bottom lip and smiled. The aches and pains of her exhausted body lay forgotten in her head.

Her view right now wasn't too bad, either.

Always, _always_ a sucker for a great view.

"You worked excellently today. You almost managed to punch a hole through my stomach. But that's routine as well," Kakashi mused aloud, his tone lilting on playful and mocking. Sakura groaned, wrapping her arms around him tighter, and in return he squeezed her right thigh none too gently. She jumped, squealing loudly. "Your genjutsu is excellent as well. I'm glad I taught you them."

"I'm glad you did too. I don't have to knock you guys around anymore. I can just give you mentally scarring nightmares," Sakura murmured. She felt more than heard his chuckling, the soft vibrations of his shoulders. "That's totally a queue for you to stop talking and buy me dinner."

"Why not," Kakashi said. "You worked like a soldier today."

"I _feel_ like a corpse," Sakura murmured, tightening her hold on his neck and taking another lungful of his heady scent.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Dedicated to ichilover3 for kicking my_ _ass into gear with KakaSaku week! I DID ONE WHOOT WHOOT.  
_

_ Maybe this prompt was easier since I'm nothing but exhausted._ _God I hope I got Kakashi right. His character is totally new for me, but it was fun. Happy KakaSaku week! I'm going to go stalk the site to look for other fics for the week's prompts. And maybe some fanart too. If you've written anything good, let me know! Remember to review! They make my day!_


End file.
